Ganondork and the Triforce
by Larxene1
Summary: Princess Zelda is in trouble. AGAIN. Link go and get her.
1. Chapter 1:The Royal Family

Chapter 1:The Royal Family

Once upon a time, long ago, (too long for me to count) there lived a girl and she lived with her parents, Harkinian and Zelda, one day the girl saw a weird person talking with her parents, he had dark skin, with dirt and grime in his long, red, hair, his clothes were red and covered only the bottom half of his body, and he had bright blue eyes. "_He's a Gerudo? So that's what they look like",_ thought the girl. _Maybe I should go over and say hello. _So the girl walked up behind the Gerudo and said to him "Hello I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule, who are you?"

The Gerudo turned around and said "Hello princess Zelda, I'm Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Desert. It is nice to meet you."

The next day the king and queen found their daughter screaming "Whats wrong?" asked the king. "Ganondorf took my necklaces! And he didn't say please!" screamed the princess. "Well come to breakfast and after we eat we will go to Castle Town and get you some more, ok sweetie?" asked the queen. "Ok momma." said Zelda. "Now get dressed and come to breakfast." said the queen. "Ok." sniffled the princess. Thirty seconds later Impa, Zelda's nursemaid, knocked on the door to Zelda's room. "It's open." came a voice from the other side of the door. Impa went inside "Whats wrong, princess?" she asked with genuine curiosity. "My parents were talking about who I _will_ marry. Here's the problem: I'm only 10." said Zelda, simply. "Well maybe they meant who you will marry _someday._" suggested Impa "Get dressed and come to breakfast." She pulled open the princess's wardrobe and took out a simple blue dress with a beautiful bracelet that held a bunch of gems and a diamond. "Here put this on and then we will work on your hair." said Impa. After Impa left, Zelda laughed slightly and took a loose board out from her floor and pulled a box out and opened it, there inside were her necklaces that Ganondorf _stole_. "Yay, I get some more necklaces." She put the box back and placed the board back where it was and got dressed. _My plan worked hahaha._ Thought Zelda as she smiled triumphantly.

**I know its not long but I plan on making another chapter soon. Please leave reviews and if you have any questions leave them and I will try to answer as many as I can. Please let me know if there is anything that needs changed. Thanks. **

**-KyleeSmith**


	2. Chapter 2:The Desert King's Trouble

Chapter 2:The Desert King's Trouble

**Well here it is, the second chapter, hope you like it. (mmh I love the spaghetti and the garlic bread my mom makes). Aah my arm itches really bad.**

**Demon Princess of Time: I plan on doing that one soon but thanks for the idea anyways. I hope you continue to read the story.**

In the desert, the Gerudo king, Ganondorf, was having trouble sleeping. Ganondorf sighed as he got up _"why can't I sleep?" _

he thought _"I keep thinking of the princess, but I don't know why." _The next day he told his sister, Nabooru, he was going back to Hyrule. "ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT!?" shouted Nabooru "YOU JUST GOT HERE!" screamed the desert queen.

"I KNOW WHEN I GOT HERE, NABOORU!" yelled Ganondorf. Just then Aviel walked in "Is everything ok, majesties?" asked Aviel. "Everything is fine, Nabooru was just packing my supplies for my trip back to Hyrule, isn't that right, Nabooru?" said the king. Nabooru growled, "_Yes_."

"Good, now go and pack my things for my trip back to the castle." Nabooru was too scared to move "NOW, YOU FOOL!" Nabooru jumped and ran to get his supplies, while yelling "You ain't even supposed to be the king, I am meant to rule all of Gerudo Desert and Gerudo Valley ..." She yelled.

"I don't care what you say, Nabooru!" Screamed the desert king. Soon it was in the afternoon when Ganondorf arrived at the castle "Ganondorf?" asked the king. "Yes, Majesty?" said Ganondorf. "You stole my daughter's necklaces, didn't you?" asked the king. "No." Said Ganondorf "Don't lie to me, or I'll have you locked in the dungeons, now tell me the truth, unless you want that." The king threatened/blackmailed. Ganondorf looked him dead in the eye and said "I didn't steal your daughter's necklaces." The king looked at him in disbelief at first "Ok I believe you." Ganondorf was shocked "You believe me?" The king nodded "Unfortunately, yes, I do." Ganondorf was happy, but he didn't realize that Impa was standing behind him until "Hello, Ganondorf." Ganondorf nearly jumped out of his clothes "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Impa shook her head and laughed "Get used to it boy, it's going to happen a lot, haha." Ganondorf then asked her "How in this world (or any other) could I possibly 'get used to it'?" Impa laughed even harder "You just will, trust me." Ganondorf was confused "My mom says to never trust someone who says 'trust me' I'm still not trusting people who say that."

"Majesty?" Ganondorf asked. "Yes?" the king said. "I need help with something." Ganondorf said. "What do you need help with?" the king asked. "My dreams and thoughts." said Ganondorf "What is wrong with them, Ganondorf?" asked the king. "My thoughts keep orbiting around the princess, and my dreams always have her in them somewhere." Ganondorf told the king. "Oh. Well go to sleep and we will talk more about this in the morning, ok?" asked the king. "Ok, Your Majesty, good night."

**Ok, I know its not much longer than the first chapter, but there is going to be a lot more chapters, so it compensates for the shortness in the chapters, and also so it is basically "Short Chapters=More Chapters Though" So let me know if there is anything that needs changed and again if there is any questions I'll try to answer them ok, and again I ask for some reviews and favs and also some follows thanks. There is going to be more chapters though I'm not giving up on my story. Peace. **

**-Larxene1**


	3. Chapter 3:The Arguement

Chapter 3:The Argument

**Hey, thanks for the reviews guys (It's great to know my story is "supported" by my family) and now to the responses:**

**Demon Princess of Time: Thanks, I'll continue with the story as long as people actually read it (and more than two people), if not then I'll quit the story, but thanks for liking it. I appreciate it.**

**Lingering Wind: Thanks for the advice I'll try to use that, but again thanks I'm always open to advice and suggestions.**

**And on to the story:**

When Ganondorf woke up the next day, he heard water running by his window "Is there someone taking a leak outside my window?" but he saw only rain "Oh it's just the rain." So he thought to himself _"Well I can't go back home today, possibly tomorrow?" _So he got up, and found a box on his desk, when he opened it, the princess's necklaces were inside, and panicked, _"Oh no, how did these get in here?"_ he thought _"I should return them without being seen." _He silently slipped out of his bed, carefully trying not to make any loud noises as he made his way up to the princess's room. As he stepped inside, he couldn't help but admire the place, a big chandelier in the middle, a huge four-poster bed with long curtains, beautiful wallpaper, a nice wardrobe, and a lot more stuff that looks nice.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a servant, who just happened to walk by.

"Sorry, I meant to return something to the princess, but she isn't here." said Ganondorf.

"Oh, well in the future don't go into her room without her permission." warned the servant.

"Ok, thanks I will, and could you give this to the princess, please?" asked Ganondorf.

"I will." promised the servant.

"Thank you." thanked Ganondorf.

"And, again I'm sorry." he apologized.

Soon the servant gave the box to Princess Zelda, and this is what happened:

"Oh my, Nayru, where did you find this?" asked the princess. "Ganondorf asked me to give it back to you, since he found them in his room, and he was clueless on how they got there."

the servant answered.

"Oh, well ok, I forgive you, but I'm taking it out on him, though." warned Zelda.

After the servant left, Zelda went down to Ganondorf's room, and sure enough, he was there...

"How did you get my necklaces, Ganondorf?" she asked.

"They were on my desk this morning, so I tried to return them to you, but you weren't there, so I gave them to the servant, to give to you, and well here we are." answered Ganondorf. "How did they get on your desk?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know." he told her.

"You stole them, didn't you?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Well, come with me, and we'll settle this together." she told him.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her to the throne room and told her father what Ganondorf told her.

"You know, you could always just call me Ganon, you know about that right?" he told/asked them

"Yes, we know, and we could also call you Ganondork." said the king and princess, together, and then laughed.

**Well there it is, the third chapter, I'm writing the fourth chapter sometime next week or possibly tomorrow and if you got questions I'll try to answer them and I would appreciate some reviews, thanks.**

**-Larxene1**


End file.
